Blow My Heart
by Amanda Liem
Summary: God, if it's my way, please guide me. Guide me to reach him.. And tell him that I love him more than anyone else. (BaekYeol's Story)


_**Blow My Heart..**_

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Exo's Member**

**Summary :**

**God, if it's my way, please guide me.**

**Guide me to reach him..**

**And tell him that I love him more than anyone else.**

**(BaekYeol's Story)**

_**DILARANG MEMPLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1 : Thank You**_

_**March, 2007**_

Byun Baekhyun. Begitulah nama yang tertera pada sebuah papan nama seragam SMA pria mungil berwajah sangat manis ini. Wajah manisnya yang selalu terkesan tenang benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Tidak sedikit namja maupun yeoja yang jatuh hati kepadanya. Lesung pipinya yang tampak samar setiap kali ia tersenyum menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Matanya selalu berbinar menyiratkan betapa hidup jiwanya.

Tubuh mungilnya sama sekali tak membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun menciut. Dia selalu bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Justru ia sering mensyukuri tubuh mungilnya itu karena menambah kesan manis dan imut dalam dirinya.

"Hei, kau sudah nonton Harry Potter, Baek?"

"Apa filmnya sudah keluar?"

"Dua hari lalu,"

Sebuah pemandangan yang sudah jadi kebiasaan setiap pagi. Beberapa siswa saling menggerombol dengan beberapa temannya dan membicarakan berbagai hal yang mereka suka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton pulang sekolah hari ini? Aku yang akan traktir," usul Joonmyeon, salah satu teman Baekhyun. Dia memang kaya, tapi dia bukanlah orang kaya yang sombong dan pelit. Parasnya begitu tampan dan lembut. Tidak sedikit orang yang memanggilnya Angel Joonmyeon karena wajah dan hatinya yang bagai malaikat.

"Baiklah. Kita berkumpul di gerbang depan setelah bel pulang," setuju Baekhyun yang disusul anggukan yang lainnya.

Kehidupannya tidak berbeda dengan anak-anak remaja pada umumnya. Bersekolah, hang out dengat teman-temannya di hari libur, atau sesekali berkencan.

"Eh, Baek, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kris?" bisik Jongin, teman sebangku Baekhyun.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku melihatmu menerima telfon di dekat toilet kemarin, lalu kau menangis,"

Diam. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengintipmu. Itu hanya— sebuah kebetulan?"

Dengan susah payah Joing berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat yang tidak-tidak pada teman sebangkunya itu. Apalagi mereka sudah menjadi teman sebangku selama dua tahun. Jongin belum pernah berpikir menghianati sosok yang sudah ia anggap sahabat karib itu hingga sekarang.

"Kami bukan bertengkar. Aku hanya mengatakan aku sangat merindukannya,"

Senyum manis itu. Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Jongin membisu sejenak.

"Kapan dia ke Korea? Bukankah dia mencintaimu? Kenapa tidak mengunjungimu?"

Baekhyun sudah biasa menanggapi pertanyaan seperti ini. Dan selalu saja dengan tenang ia akan menjawab bahwa Kris masih sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di China.

Walau pun tersenyum, dan seolah baik-baik saja, jauh di dalam hatinya terasa cukup perih. Kalimat pembelaan seperti "Dia masih sibuk" atau "Jadwalnya benar-benar padat" hanyalah sederet alasan yang selalu ia lontarkan dan sebagai kalimat penghibur dirinya sendiri yang sejujurnya merasa sangat kesepian.

Siapa yang suka dengan hubungan jarak jauh? Bahkan dalam kasus Baekhyun ini ia lebih parah. Dua tahun menjalani hubungan tanpa bertemu, Baekhyun hanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri suatu hari nanti Kris, kekasihnya, akan kembali ke Korea dengan sepasang cincin seperti yang selalu mereka rencanakan.

Dua tahun lalu ia bertemu dengan Kris, pria tinggi berkharisma yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Hari itu adalah ketika Kris mengambil masa vacuum dari segala aktifitasnya untuk berlibur sebulan di Korea. Pertemuan mereka berawal dari sebuah butik di pusat kota. Pemilik butik membuat promo "Buy 1 Get 1 Free"

Hari itu seperti seorang anak manis yang masih lugu, Baekhyun berusaha melihat kerumunan ibu-ibu yang sudah lebih dulu memenuhi butik itu. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menemukan sebuah benda yang diincarnya. Hingga akhirnya matanya berhasil menemukan benda itu. Sebuah tas branded dari Italia yang beberapa hari lalu sangat diinginkan oleh ibunya. Dengan susah payah ia berjinjit untuk menemukan celah ke sana. Salah satu wanita paruh baya yang berdesakan itu tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil dan hampir saja ia terjatuh kebelakang. Ya, hampir saja jika seseorang tidak menangkapnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati," ucap pria itu lembut.

"Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun dengan seulas senyuman tulusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pria bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itupun turun berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

"Butik ini sedang membuka promo buy 1 get 1. Dan aku ingin membeli sebuah tas untuk hadiah di hari ibu,"jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi harganya sangat mahal,"

"Bagaimana kalau patungan? Aku juga mau beli sesuatu untuk ibuku di China," tutur pria itu.

Sesaat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas konyolnya itu dan menatap pria di sampingnya dengan seksama. Dia memang tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea. Tapi satu yang ia tau, pria itu puny aide bagus untuk membuatnya mendapatkan tas itu dengan setengah harga saja.

Itulah singkat cerita pertemuan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Dan dua minggu sebelum Kris kembali ke China, hari itulah Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Dua tahun kebersamaan mereka tapi Kris belum pernah mengunjungi Korea lagi. Yang menjaga hubungan mereka hanyalah komunikasi yang baik dan rasa saling percaya satu sama lain. Kris yang selalu terbuka dan Baekhyun yang selalu jujur dan rajin memperhatikan Kris lah yang membuat mereka tetap dilimpahi cinta. Setiap hari mereka saling berkirim pesan entah melalui media SNS ataupun email sebanyak lebih dari lima puluh kali. Lalu setiap malam mereka akan saling terhubung dengan video call melalui Skype. Sesekali Kris memperkenalkan teman-temannya di China ketika mereka sedang video call. Itulah yang tetap membuat Baekhyun kuat dengan kondisi mereka selama dua tahun.

Kris terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah semester akhirnya di awal tahun pacaran mereka. Lalu sibuk mencari pekerjaan tetap yang memberinya penghasilan tinggi di tahun berikutnya.

Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang berjalan mulus dan indah. Bahkan dalam dongeng pun cinta sejati tidak berjalan manis bukan?

Beberapa kali teman Kris yang menaruh hati pada pria berkharisma itu meneror Baekhyun. Atau terkadang Baekhyun yang mulai lelah mencoba dekat dengan pria lain yang lebih bisa ditemuinya setiap hari. Namun kembali lagi, mereka menguatkan satu sama lain. Berpegang teguh pada janji pernikahan yang pernah Kris janjikan, ia maupun Kris pasti akan kembali 'pulang' setelah perjalanan panjang mereka dan mendapati bahwa mereka semakin saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Dua tahun bukanlah masa yang mudah untuk Kris maupun Baekhyun. Tidak sama sekali. Setiap hari mengucapkan salam seperti "Selamat pagi. Aku mencintaimu" atau sejenisnya, tak jarang mereka merasa bosan dengan hubungan yang hanya begitu-begitu saja setiap hari.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Berada di dalam sebuah mobil putih bersama tiga orang teman lainnya. Ia hanya ingin mengambil sedikit refreshing sesaat dari hari-harinya yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Setelah Jongin masuk dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Joonmyeon meminta agar supirnya mengantarkan mereka ke bioskop.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Joonmyeon khawatir sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakangnya dari kaca spion. Sama sekali tidak ada raut antusias seorang Byun Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Kris, hyung," jawab Jongin sekenanya sambil bermain dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya, yang duduk di antara Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun melotot kea rah sang tersangka.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya sedang merasa aneh hari ini. Aku merasa benar-benar gelisah," jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau masih dengan pria China itu?"

"Oya, kau sudah memesan tiketnya dulu hyung?"

Dengan jelas semua tau Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semua terjebak dalam hening. Jika sudah begitu mereka memilih diam karena tetap saja tak aka nada yang bisa mengalahkan argument seorang Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan tidak mau dengar hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Oya, kita akan beli kue seperti apa untuk ulang tahun hyungmu, Baek?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan topic.

"Ah, itu dia, aku mau minta bantuanmu untuk membuat sendiri kuenya, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Ketika mereka tengah sibuk bersendau gurau sambil menunggu bioskop dibuka, ketika itulah ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan memaksa mereka untuk berhenti sejenak. Video call dari Kris. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Kris melakukan panggilan video seperti ini.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun karena ternyata wajah yang muncul adalah wajah Yixing, teman baik Kris. Ia mencoba tetap tersenyum ramah sementara temannya yang lain menyibukkan diri sendiri sambil menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai.

"Ni hao, Yixing!" melihat ekspresi Yixing yang tidak ia harapkan membuat namja bersuara indah ini sedikit hawatir.

"Ni hao ma? Wei shen me?" Baekhyun mencoba berbicara sedikit dengan bahasa mandarin walau ia tau Yixing bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Maafkan aku, Baek,"

"Ada apa Yixing?"

"Kris-ge mengalami kecelakaan satu jam lalu dan sampai sekarang dokter masih berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya," ucap Yixing dalam bahasa Korea.

_**Tap!**_

Ponsel itu seketika jatuh kelantai lepas dari genggaman Baekhyun. Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, maupun Kai, mereka cukup bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Jongin yang berada tepat di samping Baekhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu sebelum ia merosot ke lantai. Sementara itu Joonmyeon memungut ponsel Baekhyun dan mencoba tetap berbicara dengan Yixing. Ia bisa memastikan orang dalam video call itu tidak berbohong mendapati backgroundnya adalah rumah sakit. Ia mencoba terus mengorek informasi selagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Wajah cerianya berubah sekatika. Lenyap tergantikan wajah pucat pasif dengan air mata tertahan dipelupuk matanya. Bibirnya terus bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan. Tak ada kata apapun keluar dari mulut Baekhyun selain isakan tertahannya yang seolah mencekat leher.

"Baek, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar? Dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya,"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Please leave your review and waiting the next chapter.

Don't worry, it's BaekYeol's story ^^


End file.
